My Crazy Mineral Town Life
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Hannah doesn't want to move to Mineral Town even though she said she did , but goes anyways, and finds herself in quite a few... mishaps. But after a few odd dreams and a gift from a friend, could she uncover a past she didn't know she even had? MFOMT
1. The Voyage to Mineral Town

**_My Crazy Mineral Town Life_**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hello Peoples!**

**I'm writing a new story, yes indeed! The plot bunnies are everywhere, but nothing seemed fitting to me, until I read this thing on cakedoughnutschickenboob's profile. It was one of those 'copy and paste' things, and it talked about what crazy meant. I kind of took that and changed it, and after a couple of days, I got this as the result! So I hope that you all like my story, and I know I should be working on my other stories, but whatever! Ok, thank you peoples!**

**Ultra DQ**

**DEDICATIONS:**

**I would like to dedicate this story to cakedoughnutschickenboob for giving me most of the idea (the funny parts), The Scarlet Sky for giving me another part of the idea (the dramatic parts), HmGirly12 because she's awesome (I used her name as the main character), and my real life friend Isha because I feel like it, and myself for actually writing the story. That is all.**

**Ultra DQ**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**No I don't own Harvest Moon, but I do own Chris (who is Hannah's older brother) and this plot... so yeah!**

**Ultra DQ**

**EXTENED SUMMARY:**

**Hannah really doesn't want to go to Mineral Town (though earlier she said she did), but goes anyways, and (to say the least) finds herself in several embarresing mishaps. But after having quite a few strange dreams and a small gift from a good friend, could she uncover a past that... she didn't even know exsisted? **

* * *

**_The voyage to Mineral Town_**

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" A young blonde haired girl screeched as her older brother attempted to pry her from the poll she was tightly clinging to.

"Hannah! Come on! Stop acting like you're two and get on that boat!" The boy told her.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO TO SOME CREEPY TOWN THAT HAS THE POPULATION OF A CLASSROOM!" The girl cried, clinging even tighter to the poll.

"Oh. My. Goddess. YOU ARE THE MOST STUBBORN GIRL I HAVE EVER MET!" The boy yelled. Finally, Hannah released her grip.

"Thank you." He said, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair, clearly exhausted.

"Chris, why do I have to go?" Hannah asked, pouting.

"Because you said that life was dull in the city and you wanted to try out farming." Chris replied. There was an awkward silence.

"You know, I think that lobsters are really funny." The girl in front of him said thoughtfully. Chris shook his head.

"Hannah… that has got to be the most random thing you have ever said, and there are a lot of random things." He told her. She just smiled.

"Ok, fine, I will go to this… Mineral Town place, but if I don't like it after a year, I'm coming back, ok?" She told him, suddenly very serious.

"Fine, you can come home if it's that bad, which I highly doubt it will be." Chris told her. Hannah then hopped on the boat with her stuff, and headed of to her destination, Mineral Town, calling 'I love you' and 'call you every single day' and 'see ya next year because Mineral Town will suck' to her big brother. Soon, she couldn't see the docks anymore. She turned around, and flipped open the cell-phone she had so well hidden from Chris.

"_I bet that they don't even know what a phone is. Dear goddess, how will I live without my precious phone?_" Hannah thought to herself. She frowned, noticing that there was no signal. She held up the cell-phone, hoping to get a better reception. Instead, a big white seagull decided that he liked the shiny phone in her hand, and picked it up, carrying it off towards the sea.

"HEY THAT'S MY CELL-PHONE GIVE IT BACK YOU STUPID SEAGULL!" Hannah screeched. She attempted to climb onto the bars and jump after the seagull (she wasn't exactly the smartest girl in the world), but two strong arms wrapped around her waist before she could do anything.

"NO! WHOEVER YOU ARE LET GO OF ME THAT SEAGULL HAS MY ONLY CONNECTION TO THE REAL WORLD! NOOOOO!" She screamed kicking her legs and flinging her arms around in random directions, but the person didn't budge. Soon the seagull was out of sight, and the person put her down. Hannah groaned, thinking that she was lost to this stupid Mineral Town place forever now that her precious cell-phone was no more. She turned around to see who had stopped her from getting her phone. In front of her stood a tall, tanned man wearing a purple bandana on his head.

"Well, hello tall, dark, and handsome, and I mean that quite literally." Hannah said, taking in every detail of the man in front of her. The boy laughed.

"Hello, short, fair and beautiful, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Hannah Montez, you?"

"Kai Raine, nice to meet you." He shook the girls' hand.

"Hi Kai, hey cool, that rhymed." Hannah laughed.

"So, anyways Hannah, where are you headed?" Kai asked. Hannah saw traces of curiosity in his merry black eyes.

"I'm off to some town with the population of about thirty people called… uh… called… crap! I had it, and just like that, it's gone." Hannah said, quite frustrated.

"How about you, where are you going?"

"Flowerbud Village. I go there every spring." Kai explained.

"Ah, a traveler, no doubt." Hannah said, somewhat amused. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I go to random places every fall and winter, but every spring and summer, I go to the same place." There was a short silence.

"I really like oranges, but I'm allergic to them, isn't that strange?" Hannah asked, quite serious about her question. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with the current conversation?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just felt like saying that." Hannah replied.

"… Oookay then." Kai said. The conversation continued on in a similar manor, Hannah blurting out the first thing that came to her mind, and Kai silently thinking that this girl was slightly insane. They learned a fair bit about each other. They learned that they both liked swimming, cooking, and flirting, and were fairly good at all three. They talked about the many places Kai had been, and the many embarrassing moments Hannah had been through. Finally, after about four hours of just talking, the S.S Karolina came to a sudden stop. Both friends looked up from what they were talking about (which was whether or not the chicken or the egg came first), and noticed that they were at Flowerbud Village.

"Oh, well, this is my stop." Kai told Hannah sadly. He was very unhappy that he was probably never gonna see this amazing girl ever again.

"Oh… Ok… but, hey, I have an idea! This place is called Flowerbud Village right?" Hannah asked. Kai nodded, so Hannah continued.

"Were will you stay?"

"A place called The Perch Inn." Kai responded.

"Ok, I will write you a letter to Perch Inn, Flowerbud Village, kay? Then you can respond to the letter, and that's how we will keep in touch." Hannah explained. Kai looked at her thoughtfully.

"You still don't remember the place you are going to?" He asked, very amused.

"No, which is stupid seeing as how I'll spend at least a year there!" Hannah told him, a big grin on her face.

"Ok, well, bye then. Oh, hey, I was gonna give this to a different friend in Flowerbud, but I think I'll give it to you instead." Kai pulled from his pocket a small crimson box with a gold bow on top of it. Hannah took it, smiling.

"Thank you…" She breathed, trying to remember the last time a friend had given her a gift.

"Your welcome, but there's a catch. You can't open it until you get to where you're going." Kai told her, grinning.

"Aww, but I wanna see it now!" Hannah complained. Kai just gave her a big hug and told her to write as soon as she got to her new home. Soon Kai was on the docks, waving good-bye to his new friend. Hannah smiled and waved back, still holding the present in her hand. When she could no longer see Kai, Hannah walked into the sitting area, and sat down on a chair. She sat there for about fifteen minutes, when a deckhand walked by.

"Um, excuse me sir, but when are we going to be in Mineral Town?" Hannah asked, finally remembering the name.

"In about four hours." The man told her. Hannah groaned.

"_Oh. My. Goddess. I got on this boat at six fricken o'clock! I mean, I could be at home right now watching T.V… but then again, I would have never met Kai…_" Hannah thought to herself. She decided that Mineral Town wouldn't be so bad now that she had many things to look forward to, such as writing to Kai, and calling her brother.

"_Who knows? This might actually be fun… Oooh, look at that pretty latte, I think I'll get one for myself!_" Hannah thought, getting up and walking to get her latte.


	2. A Dream to Remember

_**My Crazy Mineral Town Life**_

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Hello Peoples!**

**Yes, I live! I am now finished the second chapter! YAY ME! O.o, I will never do that again... or will I? Anywho, thank you to Momo-chan12 and naru-chan13 for reviewing! PLEASE MORE REVIEWS! It makes me feel sad when I don't have many reviews! Be warned that this chapter isn't as funny as the last, and it is merely for plot... and if you thought it was dramatic/funny/odd/etc. feel free to tell me (cough cough Review cough cough)! Anyways... on with the show this is it!**

**Ultra DQ**

**DEDICATIONS:**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my real life friend Cecelia (on she is eargon.fan.1324) because I feel like it! And I wanna dedicate it to my fellow Grary lovers, The Scarlet Sky and Moonlit Dreaming!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Dudes, how much do I have to tell you? NOTHING IS MINE! Oh, except for the plot and Chris who is Hannah's brother!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2. A Dream to Remeber_**

Hannah sat in the very same chair she had been sitting in since Kai had left. She sighed, as she knew she would have to endure another painful two hours before she would get the chance to see her new home.

"_Well, at least I get to go home after a year… but when I get home, it will take a lot of persuasion to get Ella to hire me again…" _Hannah thought bitterly. Ella used to be her boss, until she quit her job, saying she needed something new in life, and decided to take over the farm. She looked at the latte in her hand.

"Dear Goddess, this must be like, my third latte today!" Hannah said aloud. For some strange reason, instead of making her hyper, coffee actually drained all energy from her body, and she normally fell asleep. Hannah yawned, and got up to put the empty latte in the garbage can. When she sat down, he mind began to swim, her vision became blurry, and soon she was fast asleep in that stupid little chair that she had named Vivian. This sleep, however, was not dreamless sleep. No, not dreamless, but quite the opposite in fact…

* * *

_A small freckled faced girl stared out an open window. The door to her right opened up a small bit, but she instantly knew who it was, and jumped up to great them, smiling. _

"_Daddy!" The girl cried, hugging her fathers' legs._

"_Hello Hannah, how are you?" He asked, patting her soft blonde hair._

"_I'm fine daddy, but I would like to ask you something. Can I go into town and see the other children in this village?"_

"_Hannah. That was incorrect grammar." Hannah rolled her eyes at her dad._

"_**May **__I go into town and see the other children in this village?" She said, somewhat annoyed._

"_Yes, you may." Her father said, smiling. Hannah clapped her hands and raced out the door. Soon she was in the village. She noticed the heat of the summer day, and she decided that she didn't like it. She walked around aimlessly until she saw a group of children her age. She approached them cautiously, seeing as how this four year old had never met the children before._

"_Umm… hello. I'm Hannah, what are your names?" Hannah asked meekly. The kids turned around. Hannah recognized one of them, a girl with dark locks and emerald eyes. Her parents ran the supermarket Hannah and her mother had frequently visited._

"_Excuse me? I'm Karen, but, you can't talk to me." The girl told her in an annoying girly voice. Hannah flinched at her harsh words. A young auburn haired boy scowled at her._

"_Karen! That was mean! You haven't even met her!" The boy shouted._

"_I'm Rick, and don't mind Karen, she's like that to everyone."_

"_Oh… nice to meet you Rick." Hannah said. Ricks cheeks flushed a rose color and a girl with strawberry colored hair giggled. Rick looked angrily at the girl._

"_What! It's cute when you blush!" The girl commented. _

"_I'm Popuri, and I'm very pleased to meet you!" Hannah nodded and let the others continue with the introductions._

"_I'm Ann, and my father and mother run The Inn!" An energetic red-head said._

"_I'm Elli, and I live in the Clinic… I think we've met before, though." A smiling brunette said. _

"_I'm Mary… My mother runs the library… I think your mother has checked out some books before…" A shy dark-haired girl said thoughtfully._

"_And I'm Kai! I'm only here in the summer time with my dad, but I like this place!" A boy with dark skin and a bandana said. Hannah blushed at how cute the boy was._

"_Uh, like, why are you still standing here? We don't want you here, so, like, leave. Now." Karen told Hannah._

"_Uh, excuse me, but you can't talk to me that way!" Hannah told her. Karen gasped, like a little drama queen._

"_How dare you say that to me! That was so, like, mean! Come on Ricky, let's go and play by ourselves without this __**creep**__!" Karen grabbed the boys' hand, and attempted to drag him away, but Rick pulled his hand out of Karens'._

"_No Karen, I don't want to go with you." Rick told her. Karen glared at Rick._

"_If you don't come, I will beat you up!" Karen threatened. Rick and Karen launched into a huge argument._

"_Oh, just ignore them, they __**always**__ get into fights!" Popuri told Hannah. Hannah and the others started talking to each other, while Karen and Rick argued. Finally, Rick ended the argument, and returned to the small circle of friends._

"_Seesh! Karen is a huge drama queen!" Rick announced. Karen soon returned to the circle and saw something on Hannah's neck._

"_Hey… what's that?" Karen asked, suddenly acting super nice. Hannah raised an eyebrow and looked at her neck. She smiled._

"_Oh, you mean this?" Hannah asked, holding up a beautiful diamond necklace that had the words "Love me forever" on it._

"_Yeah, it's really pretty." Karen told her. Hannah undid the necklace and held it out for everyone to see._

"_I got it for my third birthday! My daddy got it from the blacksmith shop, the one that Saiberia runs!" Hannah said proudly. Karen walked up to Hannah and looked at the necklace._

"_Hmmm…" Karen mumbled. She straitened up._

"_I love it, it's so beautiful. But… I think it would look better on me!" Karen said, and then grabbed the necklace out of the blonde haired girls' hand. Hannah gasped as Karen put it around her own neck._

"_Karen! How dare you!" Kai and Rick gasped at the same time._

"_Karen, that was low, really, really low!" Ann told her._

"_You shouldn't be so mean!" Mary yelled._

"_How could you do such a thing to someone you don't even know!" Elli asked angrily._

"_I can't believe you!" Popuri joined in. Karen just mocked them and left. Tears slowly rolled down Hannah's cheeks. Kai and Rick looked at each other._

"_Here, why don't you come to mine and Popuris' house, then we can all hang out, while Karen does her own thing." Rick told her, frowning when he mentioned the brunette menace._

"_Yeah, and then we can find a way to get back your necklace!" Mary told her confidently. Hannah smiled._

"_Thanks guys, I'm glad to have such good friends…"_

* * *

Hannah yawned as she straitened up.

"_Sheesh, another weird dream? It's the same flippin' one too!" _Hannah yelled angrily in her mind. Hannah stood up and wandered around until she found a window. She looked out and saw a big island in the distance. Hannah frowned, wondering if that was Mineral Town.

"Sir, is that Mineral Town?" She asked a deckhand. The deckhand nodded, and Hannah leaped up in the air with joy.

"YES I'M FINALLY HERE! HUZZAH!" She squealed. She hugged the scared deckhand and ran off to get her stuff. She skipped around in a circle for a while, and then grabbed her bags just as the boat stopped. Hannah squealed with delight and ran onto the docks of her new home. She stopped in her happy tracks for she had just thought of something.

"_What if the townspeople don't like me?"_


	3. Oddness and Such

**AUTHERS NOTES:**

**Hello Peoples!**

**Yes, I do exist, and I am fine. I know I haven't been updating my stories, but today, I finally decided to. Anyways, this chapter was incredibly fun for me to write. I hope you enjoy reading it. Anyways, thanks to naru-chan13, Lady Rosses, and HmGirly12 for reviewing. Again, PLEASE MORE REVIEWS! I gave you peoples so much time to review! It seems to work when I say I will give you a virtual cookie if you review. And I need the feed back. Please. Anywho, I would like to introduce you to Chapter 3 of My Crazy Mineral Town Life!**

**Queenie-chan**

**DEDICATIONS: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers naru-chan13, Lady Rosses, and HmGirly12, and to my real life friend Shay because I felt like it. So there.**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**Mineral Town isn't mine, Hannah isn't mine, Kai isn't mine, Zack isn't mine, The Mayor isn't mine, Karen isn't mine, Everyone else in Mineral Town isn't mine, Alice in Wonderland isn't mine, the chicken featured in this chapter isn't mine, and... Chris, whom is Hannah's brother is mine though, and so is this plot.**

* * *

My Crazy Mineral Town Life: Chapter 3

"Nah, they'll like me! I mean, who doesn't like me? I'm awesome and sexy!" Hannah said to herself running towards the small staircase. She heard lot's of people talking.

"_Hmm… they must be having like, some weird ritual thing that people from tiny country towns do. It might be best not to get in their way, they might try to eat me." _Hannah thought. She decided it would be best to just sneak through the bushes. So she started creeping through them. She wasn't exactly the greatest at it for everyone in the town square could hear her and was watching her sneak around. Hannah stopped. Her eyes met with the confused town people.

"_Oh no, they've spotted me! RUN!" _Hannah thought, bolting away. The townspeople just shrugged and continued with what they were doing. Hannah ran away and soon found herself in front of a strange farm thing. She looked around and noticed a small… creature of some sorts staring at her.

"What is _that_?" She asked to no one in particular. There, staring back at her with it's black beady eyes, was a white feathery thing with a yellow pointy mouth.

"_It must be an alien._" Hannah thought. She attempted to speak to it.

"Umm… Hello, I come in peace." Hannah said.

"Cluck?" Was the only sound it made. Hannah stared at it, frightened. Suddenly it rushed at her.

"EEEK!" She squealed as she ran a way from the feathered beast, completely forgetting her bags. She turned to her left and ran some more. She stopped.

"Hey! This is the farm! YAY!" Hannah said aloud. She darted towards it, but suddenly stopped. Her jaw dropped as she saw the field. It was covered with boulders, rocks, weeds, branches, stumps, and only the Goddess knows what else.

"What the…" Hannah started but was cut off by the sound of someone behind her. She turned around and saw one of the townspeople. He was dressed in red, and wore an extremely tiny hat upon his extremely large head. Hannah stared at him.

"Who are you? Are you an alien?" Hannah asked him. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards her.

"Uh… no. I'm the Mayor of this town. And my name is Mayor Thomas. I'm here to welcome you to Mineral Town. Are you a tourist?" The funny hat man asked. Hannah blinked.

"… So you're not going to eat me?" Hannah asked.

"No." Mayor Thomas replied.

"Oh… so… what's up with the crappy farming field?"

"Are you a tourist?" Hannah blinked again, this time at the fact that he had completely ignored her question.

"No. I'm supposed to run this farm. Isn't it supposed to be, you know, bright, happy, and _not_ crappy? Like the ad said?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, you we're tricked by the cheesy advritisment! Ha ha ha!" Mayor Thomas laughed.

"Hey! Shut up!" Hannah yelled, and she pulled a large hammer out of her rucksack and bopped him on the head with it.

"Oww! Why did you hit me in the head with that mallet?" Mayor Thomas cried out.

"Because you were laughing at me, and it's not a mallet, it's a hammer." Hannah corrected him.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, just please don't hit me in the head with that mallet again."

"It's not a mallet, it's a hammer. So… are you gonna tell me why the advritisment said that it would be an awesome farm when it's actually a complete dump?"

"Well, you see, the advertisers decided to make the farm sound nicer so that people would actually see the farm. So, many people, much like yourself come and see how bad the farm is and leave."

"Yeah, well, I can't leave because 1. I quit my job, 2. I sold my apartment and 3. my brother is making me stay here." The mayor stared at her for a minute.

"Why don't you try and run the farm?" He asked

"Uh, no, because I'll have no idea how to run it." Hannah told him.

"That's why we have townspeople. They are very helpful if you talk to them."

"… are you sure they won't try and eat me?"

"Absolutely sure." Hannah thought about it.

"Fine. Why not?" Mayor Thomas leaped in the air at this and started to do a little jig.

"Uh, sir?" Hannah said. The Mayor stopped.

"Never, ever do that again." She told him. The mayor smiled meekly and nodded. Hannah gasped finally remembering her bags.

"Oh no! I left my luggage with the feathered alien!" Hannah said, smacking her forehead.

"The what?" Mayor Thomas asked.

"You know, the creepy white feathered thing with the funny mouth thingy." It was now the Mayors turn to blink.

"Are you talking about a chicken?" He asked.

"… I dunno." Hannah replied. She led him to were she had last encountered the beast. Hannah gasped.

"There it is! That's it!" Hannah said pointing to the beady eyed critter. The Mayor looked at her.

"That would be what the townspeople call a chicken." Mayor Thomas said. He walked over to her bags and picked them up, completely ignoring the chicken, and walked back over to Hannah.

"Whoa! How did you do that!" Hannah asked, amazed. Mayor Thomas rolled his eyes. They then walked back to the farm. It was very silent.

"… Wine makes me go nuts." Hannah told him. The Mayor just looked at Hannah.

"Ok, here are the keys to the house, and have a great day." The Mayor said, and he promptly left. She waved goodbye to the short man. She then unlocked and opened the door of her new home.

"Oh my Goddess. Retro much." Hannah said. The house was covered with cobwebs and looked like no one had lived in it since World War 1. Hannah sighed and then unpacked her things. She dusted, organized, cleaned, wiped, and washed every inch of her house.

"There, now it actually looks kind of nice." Hannah said. She sat on the bed. She then remembered the present that Kai had given her. She found it in one of her bags, and picked it up.

"_Oh, but before I open it, I will write my letter to Kai._" Hannah thought. She searched the little shack until she found some paper, an envelope, and a pen. She wrote the following:

_Dear Kai,_

_How are you? I'm fine so far. This place is so… old looking. I think it's just what I need. I saw the most curious thing today. It's called a chicken, and it's all white and feathery. I've never heard of this feathered fiend before, so I'm rather frightened of it. Is Flowerbud Village nice? Mineral Town, which is the name of the little place I'm now living in, is pretty… interesting. This little town and it's inhabitants are so very strange, I feel like Alice and I've just entered Wonderland! I haven't seen very much of it yet, and the only person I've met is the Mayor. He's pretty odd. Then again, I'm pretty odd too, so I shouldn't talk. And guess what? THERE'S A T.V HERE! However if there isn't a phone, I will seriously have a mental breakdown. Anyways, this letter is quite long enough! I will stop bothering you now. So bye!_

_Sincerely,_

_Hannah the Awesome_

_P.S: I haven't opened you gift yet, but I'm sure it's great._

"There! That looks pretty good." Hannah told herself. She put the letter in the envelope she had picked out, sealed it, wrote the address to which she was sending it to, and then went outside again. She then noticed the small puppy a few feet away from her. It's curious chocolate eyes looked up at her.

"Aww! You're so cute!" She picked it up. She checked for a collar, but found that it didn't have one.

"Hmm… I think I'll keep you then! I'll name you…" She thought for a moment.

"Alice. Yes, that's a perfect name." Hannah put Alice down, and then she left the farm.

"_Huh… I wonder where all the town people are?_" Hannah wondered silently. Suddenly she walked into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Hannah said. She looked at the person. It was a girl with dark locks and emerald eyes.

"_Strange, she looks like the girl from my dream…_" Hannah noticed. The girl looked at her.

"Umm… hello. I'm Hannah, what is your name?" Hannah asked meekly.

"Karen. Nice to meet you." The girl said, a little coldly.

"Uh, could you tell me where I can send a letter to someone?"

"Yeah, just go to the beach, and talk to the really tall muscular guy. He'll take you're letter. By the way, are you the new farmer?" Karen asked, now a bit nicer. Hannah smiled.

"_No, she can't be the girl from my dream, she's too nice._" Hannah decided in her mind.

"Yes I am, and thank you very much. I'll see you later I guess." Hannah said.

"Ok, see ya." Karen responded and the girls walked off in separate directions. Hannah ran to the beach and gave the letter to the tall muscular guy, whose name was Zack. She then ran off back to her small farm house, and brought Alice inside with her.

"Now, time to open my present." Hannah said, setting Alice on the ground. She took the red box and undid the golden bow. She gasped when she saw what was inside the box.

It was a beautiful diamond necklace that had the words "Love me forever" on it.

* * *

**So, you like? I like. I hope you like. You must tell me if you like by reviewing. Remember, reviews make the world go 'round, so contribute you're review and make the world a better place. :) Plus you'll get a free virtual cookie of whatever flavour you like!**


End file.
